In one example of known work robots, a work device, e.g., a device for applying or discharging a liquid material or a screwing means, is held to be able to move relative to a workpiece as a work target, and intended work is performed by relatively moving the work device and the workpiece. Such a work robot incorporates therein a program describing details of the work. Generally, the program is prepared by successively describing instructions for, by way of example, moving and operating a working means in the order in which the instructions are to be executed. An instruction for commanding some instructions within the program to be repeatedly executed is often included in the program as required.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a desktop work robot for, e.g., screwing, in which a program is incorporated to be automatically executed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-312389